


Осколки

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, keycelo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Постдортмундские осколки в рамках первых матчей 1/8 Лиги Чемпионов, тлен, бред, пафос и вроде бы немного любви.





	Осколки

*

…Каждый пытался по-своему скрыть свои чувства, и от этого странная атмосфера только сильнее сгущалась. Да, они все были взрослыми, сильными, мужественными и смелыми людьми, но иногда всё это перестаёт иметь значение. Это случается в тот момент, когда ты внезапно, ни с того ни с сего, но при этом совершенно ясно понимаешь: ничего в этой дурацкой жизни от тебя не зависит, ты можешь быть сильным, смелым и всячески ответственным, но это не поможет уберечься тебе или кому-то из твоих близких, например, от выбитых взрывом осколков стёкол или чего-то ещё…

Серхио Рамос таращился в панорамное окно в опустевшем конференц-зале, он ничего не видел там, за этим окном, хотя там точно должно было быть что-то красивое. Они собирались смотреть матч Барселоны и Ювентуса, они собирались хихикать и тыкать пальцами в экран, а между этими важными делами – присматриваться и запоминать. А теперь все планы рухнули, футбол отодвинулся на слишком дальний план. От Дортмунда до Мюнхена километров пятьсот, но осколки стёкол дортмундского автобуса как будто бы были рассыпаны прямо здесь, под ногами, и не замечать их было невозможно. За его спиной раздались шаги и негромкие голоса, пришлось обернуться и придать лицу хоть немного соответствующее выражение. 

– Марк… Он в порядке?

Мората смотрел как-то странно и даже отрешённо, Иско, лохматый и угрюмый, бросил взгляд исподлобья, Васкес наморщил лоб и, казалось, изо всех, из последних сил молчал. Марк оставался куле, для всех, не только для бывших своих, а ещё он был их товарищем по сборной. Серхио кивнул и зачем-то посмотрел на два телефона в своих руках. Официальной информации было минимум, впрочем, он и не надеялся на официальные источники.

– Более-менее. В больнице, осколки из руки вытаскивают…

Альваро медленно покивал и почти развернулся, чтобы уйти, но вдруг снова застыл и снова посмотрел на капитана как-то растерянно или даже печально.

– Не звони… Перед матчем не звони, ты же знаешь…

У Серхио было такое чувство, что Альваро говорил о чём-то своём, впрочем, видимо, не только у него возникло это чувство, потому что Иско поморщился и осторожно, но весьма настойчиво потянул Альваро за локоть, и тот всё-таки поддался. Лукас ещё немного постоял, попереминался с ноги на ногу, ещё надеясь хоть как-то продолжить разговор, но Серхио смотрел куда-то мимо, и надежды Лукаса тут же угасли. Глядя в чуть сутулую спину Альваро, Серхио мысленно матернулся: вырастили тут на свою голову, умные, блин, все повырастали! Но, впрочем, парень-то прав, звонить перед таким матчем не стоит. Только кто же знал, что после матча звонить будет просто нельзя.

 

*

Тренерский штаб, будучи не в праве отменять режим, всё же намеревался сделать послабления, решив, что, раз завтрашнему матчу будет предшествовать дополнительная нервотрёпка: полиция, собаки, куча проверок, и выезжать придётся хорошо, если только на час раньше обычного, то пусть дети отдохнут так, как смогут. От совместного просмотра барселонского матча, конечно, отказались, и хоть комендантский час по-прежнему оставался в силе, никто не бегал по коридору и не распихивал всех несогласных по номерам и кроватям, да и не было в этом никакой необходимости.

Марсело вздрогнул от телефонного жужжания и тут же повернулся узнать, не проснулся ли Хамес. Но звук, который ему показался слишком громким лишь от того, что он положил телефон себе под подушку, а не на столик, как обычно, до Хамеса едва ли долетел: он крепко спал на соседней кровати, почти с головой укрывшись одеялом. Слава Богу, у этого ребёнка на редкость здоровая психика и почти железные нервы.

– Meu anjo, – на всякий случай Марсело всё равно свесился с другой стороны своей кровати. – Не можешь заснуть?

– Нет, просто… Андреа отключила все телефоны, сказала, что мне надо спать…

– Вообще-то, она права!

– Знаю, просто… захотел ещё тебя услышать. Ты уже лёг?

– Да, но если хочешь, я сейчас приду…

– Нет, ты что, лежи! Я тоже сейчас лягу…

– Хорошо, давай. Что у тебя шумит? Ты на балконе?

– Да, просто Кико уже спит, но… он, знаешь, оказывается, он храпит. Я перевернул его на бок, но мне кажется, он собирается перевернуться обратно.

Марсело издал какой-то странный звук, как будто его придушили, и едва сдержался, чтобы не посоветовать Кейлору сделать именно это: придушить коллегу подушкой (хотя вот сейчас ему захотелось встать с кровати и сделать это самому).

– Ты это… просто пни его, если что, если он снова начнёт, или запусти чем-нибудь!  

Кейлор коротко и тихо рассмеялся, и в это мгновение у Марсело сразу же заметно потеплело на душе. Даже осколки этой ночи как будто стали чуть менее острыми, как будто оплавились от этого разлившегося сердечного огня и уже не ранили так сильно.

– Спокойной ночи, meu anjo! Увидимся… уже через несколько часов!

 

*

– Ты хоть спал сегодня?

Хамес подвинулся вместе со стулом в сторону, как будто это было обычным делом, но Марсело, усевшись между ним и Кейлором, оставил руку именно на его плече, а вторую ладонь положил на стол, очень близко к локтю Кейлора. Хамес коротко прижался подбородком к пальцам Марсело и вернулся к старательному ковырянию вилкой в своей еде. Кейлор покивал, правда, без особого энтузиазма, к тому же он был занят: очень обстоятельно, очень ровным слоем намазывал клубничный джем на тост.

– Meu anjo, ну, ты что, ты что? Нельзя, нет, радость моя, так нельзя, ты же сам всегда говоришь… Бог присмотрит за всеми нами, ты ведь знаешь!

Кейлор снова молча покивал и положил свой красивый бутерброд на тарелку Марсело, а сам тут же уткнулся в свою, на которой лежало пока только несколько ломтиков груши и сыра, и Марсело едва ли успел ему улыбнуться. Он неслышно вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам: за ночь настроение, конечно, кардинально не поменялось, даже крупный проигрыш Барселоны в Турине не слишком поспособствовал, то есть все по-прежнему старались держаться и держать лицо, но, если приглядываться, получалось у всех очень по-разному. Кэп пытался изобразить английского джентльмена: в одной руке у него была чашка с чаем, а в другой планшет (это вместо утренней газеты), и вообще-то компьютеры во время еды были запрещены, но, видимо, некоторые послабления режиму всё-таки были допущены. И не то чтобы он излучал абсолютное спокойствие, но что-то непоколебимое и надёжное в этом образе было. Даниэль, сидевший рядом с ним и сосредоточенно бултыхавший соломинкой в стакане мангового сока, даже вскинул на него пару одобрительных взглядов. Иско с настойчивостью, достойной лучшего применения, уже минут пять тыкал ложкой с овсянкой в лицо Альваро, который пытался отгородиться от этого ужаса то телефоном, то подцепленным в холле журналом, разумеется, на немецком, которого он знать не знал. Тогда Иско попробовал сменить тактику, точнее игроков, то есть кашу – на йогурт, но при виде йогурта Альваро вообще перекосило так, что у его друга опустились руки, буквально, и Альваро, воспользовавшись моментом, схватил и надкусил целое яблоко. Иско ещё пару секунд осуждающе потаращился на него, сунул ложку с йогуртом себе в рот и в тот же момент понял, что вообще-то Альваро был прав. Карлос, в отличие от Альваро, методично поглощал всё, что оказывалось в пределах его досягаемости, он и так-то был “утренним энтузиастом”, но сейчас казалось, что его не кормили неделю и ещё столько же кормить не будут. Его компанеро некоторое время хмурился, тёр переносицу своими длинными смуглыми пальцами, однако же, вероятно, понял, что лучше так, чем как-то по-другому, и придвинул ему свою порцию фруктового салата, за что удостоился аж едва заметного кивка без отрыва от поглощения вышеуказанного продукта. Криштиану придирчиво рассматривал омлет в своей тарелке, периодически тыкая его вилкой, также периодически перехватывая быстрые взгляды Фабиу, который выглядел так, что, скажи ему Криштиану что-то типа “хочу свежевыловленных устриц”, вскочил бы и побежал на их поиски. Марсело неодобрительно качнул головой, перевёл взгляд направо и едва успел подавить смешок: парочка хорватов сидела через стол от ближайших соседей, и Лука абсолютно точно пил кофе! Что именно хотел сделать Тео, закрывая его своими широкими плечами лишь от одной части одноклубников, было не очень понятно, но чашка точно была кофейная, да и вообще, разве можно не заметить – кофе? И Марсело точно знал, что всё это пригодится, когда они выйдут на поле: Иско будет всегда искать и находить Альваро своими передачами, Лука эмерджайзером будет бороздить центр поля, Карлос потеряет пару килограммов за игру, как и всегда, Криштиану будет выпендриваться, но – только до определённого, самого важного момента, а Фабиу, если и не выйдет на поле, то подпрыгивать на бровке будет ровно столько же, сколько остальные будут бегать, да, а Серхио будет излучать спокойствие и уверенность, чтобы ни происходило вокруг. Они должны, они будут, они смогут. 

 

*

Кто сказал, что вдвоём обязательно должно быть легче? А может, наоборот – в два раза тяжелее? Может, не совсем в такой формулировке, но в первый раз Марсело всерьёз испугался этого вопроса по окончанию позапрошлого сезона. Не лучшего окончания, и в дополнение ко всему тому, что уже случилось, могло ещё случиться всё что угодно. Клуб собирался лететь в Австралию – без Карло, без Икера, без определённых перспектив, и Марсело было стыдно, что сейчас его больше волнует не состояние команды, а только своё собственное. Он почти рыдал, уткнувшись в колени Клар, сдерживался, лишь потому что не хотел напугать её ещё больше, впрочем, она ни разу ничего не испугалась за столько совместных лет, так что он мог бы и не стараться. 

– Что мне делать? Я не могу, не могу сейчас сказать ему!..

Клариса чуть раньше, чем её самый старший “ребёнок”, догадалась, что он наконец-то нашёл своего человека, он дождался его, но проклятые обстоятельства, трансферная политика, чтоб её, всё вот это уже в который раз лишало почти всяких надежд. Да, этот клуб мог дать тебе всё, но и взамен он мог отобрать всё. Но ещё она прекрасно знала, что Марсело уже всё для себя решил, она знала как никто другой, каким эмоциональным, лёгким на подъём и скорым на язык парнем он всегда был и собирался быть дальше, но если он что-то решал, это было навсегда, за что она и ценила его безмерно.

– Тогда люби молча, родной. Так будет больнее, но вернее.

И на самом деле вопрос был не в “легче” или “тяжелее”, этот вопрос вообще никогда не возникал именно в такой формулировке, на самом деле вдвоём было просто лучше. 

 

*

Марсело не просил у Бога, чтобы Видаль промахнулся с одиннадцати метров, он считал, что с этим они должны как-то сами справляться. Но когда Артуро всё-таки промахнулся, посылая мяч именно куда-то туда, к Нему, он поблагодарил именно Его. Он знал, что то же самое делает сейчас Кейлор, он знал, что он всегда так делает, вне зависимости от того, чьими именно стараниями было предотвращено взятие ворот. Казалось бы, это должно было вдохновить, но что-то не клеилось, ощущение было такое, будто в траве под ногами валялись всё те же осколки, и всем хотелось не только обежать их, но и просто убежать подальше.

В перерыве Зизу сначала выдал всем по подзатыльнику, потом выдал стандартную речь на трёх (включая испанский матерный) языках, а потом просто сел рядом с ними на скамью и устало потёр переносицу костяшками согнутых пальцев. А когда поднял глаза, увидел полтора десятка растерянных и не слишком воодушевлённых лиц, которые таращились на него выжидательно и даже как-то просительно. Здесь собрались профессионалы высочайшего класса, они прекрасно знали, что делать и как играть в футбол, день за днём, месяцами и годами они оттачивали своё мастерство, пробегали сотни и сотни километров, совершали тысячи и тысячи ударов по мячу, отсматривали гигабайты видеозаписей и снова бежали бить по мячу. А сейчас они просто не знали, зачем им всё это делать. И он должен был заставить их вспомнить.

– Понимаете, дети, сейчас всем очень сложно, не только вам…

Слова давались с трудом, воспоминания о недавних страшных событиях в Париже, о долгом ночном телефонном разговоре с Дидье и его – их парнями нахлынули совершенно некстати, но Зинедин не собирался скрывать своих чувств – не здесь, и не сейчас, и не от этих людей. Он вспомнил и Мишеля, который плакал каждый раз, как только начинал рассказывать об ужасе на “Эйзеле”, и, когда не на камеру, только ему, за рюмкой крепчайшего пятилетнего кальвадоса, это пробирало до костей. Взрослый и солидный мужик с седыми прядями в по-прежнему вьющихся волосах, серьёзный и весьма жёсткий человек, занимающий какой-то там высокий пост, закрывал лицо ладонями и тихо повторял “из-за нас…” и “мы должны были…”,  и он его понимал.

 – …и парням, которые закончили играть пару часов назад там, в Дортмунде, было намного сложнее. Но мы должны. Поймите, именно сейчас мы должны сосредоточиться на футболе, мы должны вернуть людям, нашим болельщикам радость и надежду, не нужно думать, что мы ничего не можем – мы можем, мы можем сделать именно это, то, что мы умеем лучше всего.

Они были должны, и они смогли.

 

*

Рюзак, принадлежавший не Кейлору, валявшийся рядом айпад со всеми проводами и куртка –  Марсело моментально сгрёб всё это в охапку и сунул в руки едва успевшему открыть дверь Кико. Он даже порог перешагнуть не смог – Марсело аккуратно, но очень решительно вытолкнул его в коридор и всучил свой электронный ключ.

– Сто пятнадцатый! Или иди к кэпу и у него там храпи!

Последнюю часть фразы Марсело произнёс, уже захлопывая дверь прямо перед носом у так и не успевшего ничего понять Касильи, и, щёлкнув замком, ещё и спиной привалился, как будто опасаясь, что тот будет рваться обратно. Отлично, Кейлора он подставил основательно, ну, то есть более явно, чем было раньше, но сожалеть было поздновато. Дело было не в том, кто, что и сколько именно знал, а в том, что своё собственное счастье всегда хочется спрятать от посторонних, то ли чтобы не сглазить, то ли ещё что… По крайней мере, сейчас Марсело ощущал всё именно так: в кои-то веки ему совсем не хотелось кричать о своих чувствах на весь мир, но оно как-то само получалось.

– И-извини…

– Всё равно, – совсем тихо прошептал Кейлор. – Это неважно, давно уже…

На самом деле, он совсем не возражал, он прекрасно знал, что у него самого духу бы не хватило, а Село – запросто, и теперь он его, только его, он с ним, всё остальное, особенно сейчас, более чем неважно. Он двинулся к нему пока ещё не напрямую, а как-то по стенке, сшибая всё, что так или иначе оказывалось у него на пути, Марсело же, выгадывая себе ещё чуточку времени, прямо у порога стянул с себя толстовку и скинул кроссовки. Тем более что Кейлор был босой и, что редкость, всего в паре, а не в паре десятков шмоток.

Больше не нужно было держать лицо, скрывать чувства и вести себя прилично. Воздух стал таким разреженным, как будто они были в Андах, а не в самом центре Европы, лихорадило обоих так, будто за окном был не апрель, а январь, и единственное, что оставалось ясным – нужно друг к другу, скорее, как можно скорее. Их долгожданное объятие было похоже на столкновение Симплегад, и по дороге к кровати они снесли всё то, что не успел снести Кейлор, но кто кого нечаянно (или нарочно) завалил на ковёр в полушаге от удобного матраса, их в принципе не интересовало. И Марсело вроде подумал, что надо было как-то проконтролировать это, но почти сразу понял, что никто здесь не хочет контроля, только не сейчас. Ладно, с ним-то всё понятно, он прост, как два песо, но Кей сейчас его удивлял, и немного пугал, но и манил ещё сильнее – этот дремлющий вулкан, прикидывающийся котёнком. Он же всегда такой обстоятельный, вдумчивый, и как бы между ними иной раз ни полыхало, он как-то интуитивно очень правильно умел удерживать этот огонь в нужном русле, но сейчас он сам был этим огнём, и Марсело не собирался им управлять, он собирался сгорать в нём дотла. От того, как он поддавался сейчас и открывался, от того, как явно он давал понять, что будет ведомым и никак иначе, что хочет – так, у Марсело абсолютно сносило крышу и пальцы сводило так, что они напрочь запутывались в их одежде, и внутри всё переворачивалось и связывалось в один тугой и горячий узел. А Кейлор так обнимал, что мешал раздевать и раздеваться, и так прикусывал губы – свои и его, что Марсело просто забывал дышать, да он и не хотел, он бы предпочёл задохнуться от чистейшей нежности, на которую только мог быть способен мужчина. Господи, и какой идиот сказал, что у мужиков чувствителен только член?! В любом случае Марсело мог только искренне пожалеть всех тех, кто так думал, это просто значило, что никого из них не касались так, не целовали так, на них не смотрели такими бездонными глазами – их просто не любили по-настоящему.   

Кейлор без малейших колебаний перевернулся под ним и попробовал уцепиться за край кровати, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно, и послушно, да слишком послушно растёкся по ковру. И если Марсело и хотел полюбоваться, то только не сейчас, сейчас у него такой возможности не было, ничего у него не было – только жар, пот, болезненный стояк, собственный предэякулянт и слюна, и ему не было жаль, потому что Кейлор знал и тем не менее продолжал сводить его с последнего ума. Марсело матерился, но только мысленно, потому что на слова не было ни времени, ни сил: он всегда, всегда это отслеживал – нет, запястья, нет, так не будешь, не упирайся ладонями, на хуй мне твоё геройство, локти, или мигом окажешься на спине!.. А сейчас… он почти не обратил внимания на то, как опасно Кейлор приподнялся навстречу его движению, потому что Марсело давил на поясницу, а другой рукой очень цепко держал его бедро, слишком цепко, там тоже останутся следы… И чуть позже он даже не задумался, как опасно Кейлор закидывал руки назад, чтобы ухватить его то за бедро, то за запястье, а он, он его даже целовать не решался – боялся, что искусает на хрен, и вот тогда Андреа точно больше не скажет, что это ему всё время достаётся от Кейлора… Да, им друг от друга достаётся, в этом суть, а сегодня, сейчас – особенно, когда нужно было забыть обо всём остальном. Марсело повело сразу же, едва он начал втискиваться в него, тогда как хотелось засадить сразу и по полной, а то опять же стереотип: грош цена тебе как любовнику, если ты только “вводишь”, а не “всаживаешь”. Но, блять же, он был уверен, что Кейлору даже сейчас не нужен был просто классный любовник – ему нужен был Марсело, весь, целиком и полностью, со всеми его взрывами эмоций, сомнениями и опасениями. Поэтому Кейлор в попытках удержаться от стонов просто уткнулся лицом в свои руки, стискивавшие край ковра, и Марсело никогда бы не смог описать, до чего же он хорош, божественно хорош, никакого богохульства здесь не было – более откровенным, искренним и безрассудным нельзя было быть. Так и свихнуться было недолго – от этой до невозможности прогибающейся спины, от этих взмокших чёрных прядей волос, от этих хриплых стонов, которые он упорно старался заглушить, от того, как сильно и горячо залило ладонь, которой Марсело так вовремя успел обхватить его член. Сам он кончил в него – без спроса и без сомнений, и всего лишь мгновением позже.  

Марсело обессилено рухнул рядом, чуть потянул Кейлора на себя, из последних сил вжимаясь в его мокрую спину и впиваясь губами в шею, только для того чтобы вся глупейшая пошлятина и якобы романтичный бред вперемешку с отборным матом не сорвались сейчас с его языка. Через некоторое время он сумел вспомнить, что, когда они едва не опрокинули бюро, с него всё попадало, и где-то в этом районе должна валяться коробка с салфетками, и ему пришлось оторваться от спины Кейлора, чтобы найти её и раздербанить, потому что нормально открыть не получилось. И ещё он сумел дотянуться и стащить с кровати покрывало, чтобы завернуть их обоих в неудобный, но отлично удерживающий их общее тепло кокон. Кейлор не возражал, когда Марсело крепко прижал его к себе, у него всё равно пока не было сил возражать, он лежал на боку и на его руке и всё ещё не мог отдышаться, а Марсело целовал его в затылок и понимал, что он ни с кем бы так больше не смог, он ни с кем не позволил бы себе такого, потому что были бы сплошные вопросы, опасения и ограничения, а у Кея – для него – их нет, просто нет. Только он так не пожалеет себя, что, не задумываясь, выгребет все осколки у него из-под ног, и он не должен был доказывать ему это, просто так сложились чёртовы обстоятельства. И он едва ли успел сполна насладиться этой абсолютной успокоенностью, какой-то полнотой бытия, которую они себе вернули, как Кейлор, вот же упёртый, завозился, собираясь повернуться лицом к нему. И Марсело было абсолютно плевать, насколько это неудобно, как сильно его сейчас испинают и отдавят руку, он терпеливо дожидался, пока Кейлор завершит свой манёвр, и не зря, потому что, повернувшись, Кей первым делом поцеловал его в нос, в щёку и в уголок губ, и тогда уже Марсело прижал его к себе, целуя в губы глубоко и долго.

Нужно было встать, вернее, нужно было лечь спать, они оба это прекрасно знали, и совместными усилиями они всё-таки добрались до ванной комнаты, где включили душ и ещё некоторое время просто стояли под струями тёплой воды, ничего не делая. И вот теперь послематчевая усталость, усталость двух этих дней навалилась всей своей тяжестью: ноги гудели и подкашивались, снова хотелось сунуть их в ведро со льдом, и одновременно с этим хотелось лечь и лежать в тёплой воде долго-долго. Кейлор до сих пор не сказал ни слова, но Марсело это совершенно не тяготило, наоборот, только с ним ему молчать было настолько комфортно, что теперь он был абсолютно уверен: иногда и правда нужно любить молча, так ты будешь точнее, вернее и, возможно, нужнее, чем кто-либо ещё. Он сделал усилие, чтобы выбраться из душа чуть раньше, чтобы просто дать Кейлору чуточку времени наедине с самим собой, и, хотя он никогда ни о чём таком даже не заикался, откуда-то Марсело знал, что даже в самых тесных отношениях нужно оставлять друг другу немного личного пространства. Кей и так подпустил его до невозможности близко, он никому больше, только ему – открыто признавался в своих страхах и слабостях, и Марсело был готов на всё, чтобы только не утратить это драгоценное доверие. А Кейлор отлично понимал всё это, он видел всё, ценил каждую мелочь, которую делал для него Марсело, может, и немного вопреки себе, и Кейлор особенно дорожил тем, что было вопреки, а сегодня он ещё и был преисполнен благодарности за то, что в его душе не осталось ни одного клочка темноты, а в сердце – ни одного, даже самого маленького постороннего осколка. Он несколько секунд потаращился в запотевшее зеркало, даже не пытаясь протереть его, а потом опустился на колени, сложил руки на краю ванны, и закрыл глаза, и знать не знал, что в этот самый момент Марсело, пытавшийся хоть немного привести номер в порядок, замер и посмотрел на дверь ванной комнаты странным и долгим взглядом. Через пару минут Кейлор поднялся и провёл ладонью по затуманенной поверхности стекла, и почти улыбнулся, качнув головой, потому что отражение выглядело спокойным и абсолютно счастливым.

Марсело тем временем уже собрал и более-менее аккуратно сложил их одежду, и поставил на столик рядом с кроватью бутылку с водой, и настроил будильник в своём телефоне. И он обернулся, почувствовав тёплый ласкающий взгляд вышедшего из ванной Кейлора, и у него снова (и как всегда) дёрнулось сердце: очень красиво – это белоснежное полотенце на смуглых бёдрах, очень больно – эти роскошные руки в царапинах, эти редкой стройности лодыжки в синяках…

– В полотенце спать будешь, meu anjo?

– Нет, вот здесь оставлю, вдруг ещё для чего пригодится…

– О… О-о!..

Кейлор в своей обычной манере подавил смешок, забрался под одеяло и похлопал ладонью рядом, Марсело ждать себя не заставил. К тому же он как никогда хотел заснуть и проснуться в обнимку с ним, он хотел уснуть на его плече, или чтобы он обнимал его со спины, или сам прижимался спиной – всё равно. И он понятия не имел, поспособствует ли этому не слишком большая кровать, но Кей – был способен удержать его, и значит, стоило рисковать.

 

*

Серхио немного обалдел, увидев Кико в коридоре с вещами и в некоторой прострации: чувак и так был кипучим флегматиком, а сейчас его явно что-то выбило из колеи, вернее, кто-то. Кико, в свою очередь, заметив Рамоса, испугался, что он нарушает пресловутый “комендантский час”, но Серхио весьма дружелюбно ухватил его за плечо и молча повлёк за собой. Кэп отлично понимал, что оставлять его тут никак нельзя, а сам этот тормоз чего доброго устроится на ночлег прямо в коридоре. Электронный ключ, который он у него отобрал, был от сто пятнадцатого номера, это было в противоположном конце коридора, вот туда они и двинулись.

В сто пятнадцатом было… многолюдно. Рамос даже в дверь стукнуть не успел, как по доносящимся оттуда звукам уже понял, что там творится какой-то беспредел, ну, впрочем, умеренный такой, регулируемый. Кажется, здесь собралась вся их бестолковая и активная (иногда не в меру) молодёжь, а играли они во что-то вроде “Зеваки”. Хамес сидел в изголовье кровати (и у него был явный перебор карт), справа от него вдоль края вытянулся Иско, пытавшийся укрыть карты и от него, и от облокотившегося на его ноги Марко, в изножье кровати восседал очень довольный Мариано (который наверняка жульничал, выкрикивая каталанские словечки, существование которых никто не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть), рядом сидел Лукас, которому постоянно приходилось уворачиваться от его не в меру размашистых рук и при этом стараться не рухнуть с кровати, а вот Альваро оказался умнее и просто придвинул к кровати кресло, в котором и разместился. И только хороший мальчик Рубен занимался тем, чем и положено в такое время: несмотря на болтовню, смех и периодические хоровые выкрики типа “яблоко-ягодицы-я-бы-вдул”, он спал, свернувшись калачиком на неудобной софе у окна.

Рамос быстро захлопнул дверь, ухватил своего второго вратаря за плечо и потащил дальше, пытаясь размышлять логически. Соседний номер занимали бразильцы, и Серхио почему-то знал абсолютно точно, что они уже спали – давно, крепко и вдвоём, потому что Карлос был предельно вымотан, а Данило просто составлял ему компанию (и сегодня особенно старался). Дверь оказалась не заперта, и Серхио вполголоса чертыхнулся на двух остолопов, но воспользовался случаем и всё-таки заглянул, чтобы разведать обстановку. Кровати в таком отеле, как этот, позволяли разместиться вдвоём даже такими нехилым парням, как эта парочка. Длинный Данило вытянулся вдоль края, обхватив обеими руками подушку, Карлос, вместо подушки воспользовавшись его плечом, занимал всю остальную площадь кровати, и Серхио почему-то подумалось, что они больше похожи на братьев, чем на любовников, хотя хер их разберёт, всех этих  бразильцев, колумбийцев и прочих латиносов, у них одно похоже на другое и вечно не то, чем кажется! Даже в свете одной лампы у входа было видно, насколько “бразильским” был этот номер: журнальный стол и кресла в гостиной части были сдвинуты в сторону, танцевать они тут, что ли, собирались (ну, в этот раз, очевидно, что не пришлось), вещи были разбросаны в каком-то особенном, можно было даже сказать, художественном беспорядке, сильно пахло цветами и фруктами. И если бы обитатели номера утром на коврике под дверью обнаружили бы Кико, то, скорее всего, ничуть бы не удивились, посчитав, что так и должно быть. Ну, а даже если и не должно, но всё равно есть, то и ладно. Но то бразильцы, а что по этому поводу мог подумать сам Кико, Серхио не предполагал, поэтому всё-таки не решился оставить его на коврике. Он выключил лампу, на ощупь выбрался из номера, настроил замок и аккуратно захлопнул за собой дверь.

Номер напротив принадлежал хорватам, и у них, во-первых и к счастью, было заперто, а во-вторых, Серхио и так догадывался, чем они заняты, если не спят. Лука, сидя на кровати, читает что-то очень умное, что-то такое, чего большая часть футболистов в жизни не слышала да и не услышит, типа какого-нибудь Фромма или Гадамера (эти буквы в этом порядке Серхио запомнил совершенно случайно). Тео, вытянувшись на диване, режется в какую-нибудь стрелялку типа “Warframe” и весело чертыхается на трёх или четырёх языках. Иногда они поднимают глаза от своих дисплеев, переглядываются и улыбаются друг другу, а потом снова утыкаются в свои игрушки. В общем, Кико сюда никак не вписывается.

Торцевой номер в конце коридора занимали португальцы, и уж им точно не был нужен третий лишний, Начо и Дани как нормальные и абсолютно приличные люди давно спали, и будить своих ближайших коллег Серхио совершенно не хотел. Вот за дверью, где должны были находиться Тони и Гарет (как это вообще их угораздило?) царила странная, какая-то просто загадочная тишина, и Серхио даже пару раз прошёлся туда-сюда рядом с  дверью, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, но всё равно ничего не понял и благоразумно решил забить. И теперь варианты кончились, ну, не к тренерам же подкидывать это горе луковое!.. Серхио тяжело вздохнул, снова ухватил вратаря за плечо и потащил за собой, точнее, к себе. Лукас вряд ли собирался возвращаться, точно нет, так что кровать была свободной, о чём он и сообщил уже явно уставшему от этого ночного путешествия Кико.  

Серхио проснулся, наверное, спустя минут десять после того, как потратил полчаса на то, чтобы как-то заснуть: Кико храпел! Пусть храп был и не оглушающе громким, но достаточно раздражающим, для того чтобы Серхио захотел вскочить и запустить в новоявленного соседа чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Минут пять потаращившись на спящего и ни о чём не подозревающего Кико, Рамос скатился с кровати, натянул попавшиеся под руку шорты и форменный свитер, в полутьме нашарил кроссовки, надеясь, что они точно его, а не Кико и тем более не Лукаса, и выскочил из номера. Наверное, выглядел он сейчас не слишком стильно, но он рассчитывал не встретить в ночных коридорах мюнхенского отеля ни одного модного критика.

Добравшись до лаунж-зоны, Серхио уставился в окно, за которым по-прежнему, несмотря на весьма поздний час, горело множество огней, перемещались автомобили и люди, яркими цветами вспыхивали вывески и светофоры – жизнь, там продолжалась жизнь, к которой сейчас особенно хотелось быть причастным. Краем глаза заметив какое-то движение, он повернулся и удивлённо хмыкнул, обнаружив прямо перед собой Криштиану, который тоже явно без оглядки на модные тренды оделся: кроссовки, спортивные штаны, футболка поло, торчащая из-под тонкого джемпера, а сверху худи с капюшоном, закрывающим почти пол-лица. Ещё бы очки солнечные нацепил, топ-модель хренова! Криштиану тем временем подошёл ближе, лишь мельком глянув на пейзаж за окном.

– Неспокойная ночь?

И Серхио, как ни странно, но вдруг как будто отпустило. Как будто все разбросанные на его пути осколки разом превратились в сухую пыль, которую тут же сдуло потоком свежего и влажного воздуха из раскрытого где-то поблизости окна.

– Да Касилья, сволочь, оказывается, храпит как оглашённый! Просто пиздец какой-то!

Криштиану даже бровью не повёл, хотя вопрос, откуда в номере у Рамоса взялся Кико, просто рвался у него с языка.

– Завтра натравлю на него нашу медбригаду, будет знать! – продолжал бубнить Серхио, а потом вдруг, опомнившись, внимательно уставился на Криша. – А сам-то чего?

– Не спится, – с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами Криштиану. – Фабиу дрыхнет без задних ног, и хотя и не храпит, но это раздражает.

– Что, дорвался и затрахал своего… Извини.

Криштиану вовсе не обиделся, бросил на Серхио быстрый взгляд, глубоко вдохнул чуть сыроватый воздух, долетавший из открытого окна, медленно выдохнул и обеими руками опёрся на подоконник.

– Хотелось бы в эту ночь быть со своим… своими.

Серхио поморщился, сел на подоконник, прижимаясь затылком к холодному стеклу, и тихонько ткнул Криштиану в плечо.

– Знаю… Да, хотелось бы. Но не факт, что было бы легче...

– Знаю. Но и не в этом суть.

 

*

“Ты охуел?!?! У тебя в телефоне, что, американское время стоит?! Ты в курсе, сколько сейчас???”

“Да… то есть нет, то есть я просто…”

“Если ты нарываешься на мои поздравления, то я завтра чёнить напишу. В твиттере!”

“Хорошо, как хочешь. Просто хотел спросить про Марка…”

“А… ну… наверное, морально ударило сильнее, пока плохо спит… Перелом запястья, врачи дают четыре недели”.

“Понятно… По вам тоже ударило, ты тоже не спишь…”

“Ха. ха. ха. Гляньте, какой наблюдательный мальчик!”

“Просто три часа ночи, а ты переписываешься с поганым мадридиста по поводу ещё одного куле, не? И можешь сделать гениальный вывод о том, что в три часа ночи я переписываюсь с поганым куле, потому что не могу заснуть. Думал, почитаю-ка перед сном самый популярный в наших краях твиттер, а там и нет ничего… про нас!”

“…”

“…”

“Спи, бля, уже давай, озабоченный! Будет тебе завтра твит про вас, обещаю!”


End file.
